


feth random

by Irishdarkcrazy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, what if the sword of the creator could do more then be a cool whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishdarkcrazy/pseuds/Irishdarkcrazy
Summary: Those five years in the unknown allowed Byleth to do more than sleep. Armed with a new trick and some interesting information, She will see to it that her students make it through the war, even if she needs to embrace a part of her she really doesn't want to.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	feth random

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this random idea up after looking at too much fanart on tumblr and going on a three houses fanfic binge. Enjoy.

Edelgard hated going up to the third floor of the monastery, it had always been Rhea’s domain and she rarely let anyone, other than Seteth, up there. But now, the third floor was home to Byleth.

All of the Black Eagles had been overjoyed to see their professor again, Dorathea even taking the time to jokingly comment about the new hairstyle Byleth had. The response she got was Byleth running a hand through her waist-length hair and saying it reminded her of an old friend.

After calm was restored, everyone was free to ask their questions. Byleth shocked them all by announcing her claim to Rhea’s room, rather than returning to her original room in the dormitory. When asked why the change, she simply asked if anyone else had taken it, to which the answer was no.

Once at the top, Edelgard took a moment to take in the new feeling that was brought by the professor’s presence. No longer was there this oppressive feeling of fear and control. She began to move towards the room only to notice the doors were open and that usually meant one thing, Byleth was in the garden.

The scene Edelgard saw as she stepped out onto the small balcony garden caused her heart to skip a beat. 

Byleth sat beside one of the small ponds, her head tilted upwards and eyes closed as she soaked in the sunlight. Her long hair pooled around her and seemed to shine brighter in the light. “My teacher?”

“Edelgard?” Byleth opened her eyes and turned to face the emperor, surprised to see her. After a second of thought, a frown forms on her face “It's time then?”

“Yes. it’s time to end this war” Edelgard moved past Byleth to the edge of the balcony and stared out over Garreg Mach. Neither of them says anymore and the only sound to be heard was from the activity below. After a few moments of this, Byleth slowly got up and walked to stand beside Edelgard.

“It’s going to be okay” She gently placed a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“Will it truly be ok? I know it is necessary, mercy, even” Turning to her friend, Edelgard allowed the mask she wore to fall and her true self is seen “I’m to kill the last member of my family. To free him from madness and see my dream realized. How can that ever be ok?”

Byleth pulled the smaller woman into a tight embrace. “You’re right. It’s never going to be truly ok, but Dimitri...he’s allowed the darkness of his own rage and sorrow to consume him. Even if you offered peace, I don’t think he would accept it. Just like you wouldn’t if the roles were reversed”

“My teacher?” Edelgard looked up at Byleth, but the older woman seemed lost for a moment, staring off into the distance as if recalling a memory.

“I will stand by you, no matter what, El” Her face went cherry red at the use of her nickname and so she buried it in Byleth’s shoulder to hide. “And everyone else as well. We won’t let you face this allow”

Putting her own arms around Byleth, Edelgard returned the hug “Thank you, Byleth”

——————————————————————————————————

Byleth stared up at the towering monstrosity that was once Dedue. His devotion to his lord and friend drove him to such extreme action in a last desperate attempt to win the battle and yet she understood his feelings completely. To give everything for the one person who meant the most to him, that was something to be admired. However, now was not the time, this new crest beast needed to be put down before it was able to wreak havoc amongst the empire’s troops.

Sweeping her gaze across the battlefield, Byleth took note of where each of her precious students and comrades. Linhardt and Mercedes were providing healing assistance to the troops who’d dealt with the mages wielding the bolting spells. Ingrid, Leonie and Ferdinand were still dealing with Sylvain and his cavalry reinforcements near the eastern river crossing. Lysithea and Dorathea were both heading in her direction, magic was a powerful aid but Byleth knew it wouldn’t be enough against Dedue. A flash of red off to the side of her vision was quick to draw her attention. Edelgard and the rest of the black eagle strike force, who had been heading for Demitri, were now crossing the battlefield as quickly as they could to assist, but they wouldn’t make it.

Byleth looked down at the relic in her hand, the sword of the creator seemed to glow brighter as if it knew her plan. Steeling her nerve, she began to march towards the beast. “All of you, fall back and assist in the assault on King Demitri, I will take care of the crest beast” Was the order she issued to her battalion, for what she had to do their presence would only get them hurt.

However, they were reluctant to leave her, each one was a loyal and trusted companion. The thought of leaving her to battle such a foe on her own did not sit right with any of them and yet when one stepped forward to argue, Byleth turned back to them with a look of hardened determination and they all knew it was going to be ok.

“I never expected Dimitri to fall so far into his own madness that he would order such an extreme reaction” For a brief second, Edelgard’s frenzied enemy was replaced by her innocent step brother and she pitied him. “This is why we are fighting and why we need to be rid of Crest stones”

“The kingdom is on its last breath and death drives people to grasp desperately at one final gasp of life,” Hubert remarked with disdain before dispatching one final soldier with a wave of dark magic. “But this gasp shall not be easily denied it seems”

“Indeed, we are going to need a united effort to” What else the emperor was going to say was cut off by a loud shout of horror and several voices calling out frantically for the professor.

Edelgard’s head snapped back in the direction of the crest beast and she felt her heart freeze at the sight of her beloved teacher walking out to face the beast alone.

“What madness? Surely she does not intend to fight that creature alone?” Hearing genuine shock and concern from Hubert sent the already high strung Edelgard into overdrive and caused her to increase her pace across the battlefield.

“We will not let her face it alone. Everyone, quickly to our teacher’s aid!” The troops and the rest of the Black Eagle strike force responded in agreement with their emperor and were soon following her across the field when everything was halted by Byleth’s voice ringing out, loud and clear.

“Dedue!” Her right hand was raised up to her throat, using magic to amplify her voice so that it could be heard over the sounds of battle. When the monster that was once her student turned in Byleth’s direction, she continued to speak, all while walking towards him with determination. “I understand your choice. I understand the reason behind this act of desperation and damnation. You want to protect the one who means the most to you, the one who gave you purpose, hope, salvation and a reason to continue living”

“... ** _PrO...fEss...Or?_ ** ” the voice was distorted, inhuman and yet still held some distinctive part of the man it once belonged to hurt Byleth the most about the situation. It dredged up feelings and memories from a different path. When she chose to be a lion rather than an eagle. It only fueled her resolve all the more.

“Though we are now enemies, I want you to know that I admire and respect you, Dedue. That is why I do this” Her hair began to glow even brighter than before, as did the sword of the creator. “Edelgard...I’m sorry I kept this hidden from you since my return. I hope you can forgive me”

Byleth was swallowed up in a pillar of light that shot into the sky. The demonic beast howled in pain and the stench of burning flesh filled the air as the pillar expanded. Many of the surviving kingdom troops and even some of the empire’s thought that whatever magic Byleth used was going to scorch clean everything in its path, only for the pillar of light to shatter in a mighty explosion. So much wind and dust of kicked up from the force that no one was able to immediately witness the results.

As it all slowly died down and everyone began to recover, what they saw in the aftermath left them more stunned than the explosion itself. For where Byleth once stood, there was now a towering beast of power and death. Slate teal scales covered the body while a strip of mint fur ran down the back all the way to the tip of its tail. Lethal obsidian black claws dug into the earth while a set of majestic wings spread out from the back. Atop the head sat two long, backwards curved horns and the mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth. The memories and nightmares of the Immaculate one were quick to come surging back in the minds of all who were at the battle of Garreg Mach and yet the fear did not. For when they stared into the green eyes of the beast, they saw not the rage and madness of the archbishop, instead they saw the protective determination of the professor. 

“M-my teacher?” Edelgard couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She’d known that Byleth was different since returning from her five-year disappearance, but to see her take on a similar form to the Immaculate one.

“Go!” To everyone’s surprise, the professor’s voice was largely unchanged, though it’s new deeper tone carried much more power behind it. “Defeat Dimitri” An enraged roar was the only warning Byleth had before the demonic beast came charging into her, the part of it that was still Dedue not taking well to her order to the black eagles. The quake of the earth caused by the two titans knocked many off their feet and those who remained standing were quick to retreat back lest they are crushed underfoot. 

“Your majesty, we must do as she says!” Hubert’s voice snapped Edelgard back to reality and she turned to her trusted adviser with a refusal on the tip of her tongue. “We will be of no aid in this battle and she clearly has it well in hand” As if to prove his point, Byleth had managed to wrestle Dedue to the ground and was dragging him away from the troops. “Let us go put an end to this”

“But...very well. You are correct, Hubert. Our presence would only serve to distract the professor. We shall get our answers once the battle is over” Edelgard took one last look at the battle before turning away and preparing herself to fight Dimitri one final time. “Soon this shall all be over”

Rhea had dropped to her knees in shock. This wasn’t right, this should not have been happening, it didn’t make any sense. How could that thief, that failure manage to achieve such a transformation? From her vantage point above the battlefield, Rhea could see the battle between the heads of Adrestia and Faerghus but their actions meant little to her. Human life meant little to her in general, not since she lost everything to the hands of humans. Rhea tried to rebuild what was left, tried to bring her precious mother back only for it all to be taken away again by humans. That wretched child of Adrestia and the failure. “So then why? Why do you support her so much? Why did you grant her your power? Why did you bring her back from the dead? Tell me, mother” 

Teeth tore into armoured flesh and claws sliced through scales as the two creatures fought. Blood flowed from each new wound, turning the ground beneath them into an ever-expanding lake of crimson liquid. 

Every impact, throw or knockdown seemed to change the landscape, but that didn’t matter to Byleth. Her mind was driven by the need to protect and if that meant the land needed to change in order to keep everyone safe, then what was a little landscaping. Unfortunately, she could feel the power draining from her body. The transformation drew upon her divine magical energy, which she had already used greatly in the battle and so she knew that this fight needed to end. 

“It all makes sense why that woman chose you” There was so much venom dripping from Dimitri’s words, it shocked Edelgard that his spear wasn’t coated in poison. “Monsters always did attract one another”

“Hypocrisy doesn’t suit you, Dimitri” Axe and spear clashed together bringing the two leaders face to face. “Was it you or Rhea who gave out the crest stones”

Snarling with anger, Dimitri forced Edelgard back. “You dare!?” Lunging forward, the enraged king closed in on the kill he sought. “You, of all people, would dare to make such an accusation!?!”

Edelgard deflected the spear, the head leaving a shallow cut on her left side, she ignored it however in favour of punching his face with an armoured fist. Taken by surprise, he stumbles backwards, blood dripping down his nose and mouth while his remaining eye was unfocused and glazed over. “Yes, I dare! That power...is twisted and sick! And if Rhea was responsible for even suggesting its use, that makes her no better than those who created it”

“You think I care about that” Dimitri looks down at the blood he wiped away from his mouth and clenches his fist tightly around it. “That means nothing to me. All that matters is seeing you dead!”

“Then you are truly lost, Dimitri” Seeing the pitying look in Edelgard’s eyes was too much and what sanity he had left was consumed in a tide of renewed hatred. 

Spear met shield in an upward deflection which almost left Dimitri open for an axe strike to the kidney had he not used the butt of the spear to catch the axe head. With a push, he knocked the axe away and brought his weapon back down but hit the stone as Edelgard had jumped back. Recovering quickly, He rushed her while she was still in the air and though Edelgard managed to get her shield up in time, her lack of solid footing and the strength of Dimitri’s attack caused her to lose balance upon landing. Seizing the chance he attacked again, Areadbhar poised to pierce Edelgard’s chest only for the tip to be deflected by a sudden strike from Aymr, causing the lance to become lodged in the earth.

The following swing was enough to force Dimitri to release his hold on the weapon or risk losing his arm. Edelgard used the distance created to get back to a solid footing and prepare herself to continue the fight. Despite being devoid of a weapon, Dimitri was no less dangerous. With little care for his own safety, he charged in wildly, slamming his shoulder into Edelgard’s shield with such force that she was momentarily lifted off her feet, but she was no amateur and was quick to bring her axe down on the king, only for him to grab the axe handle and wrench it from her hands. 

With the relic now in hand, Dimitri regarded the weapon with a sort of curiosity before his face twisted with disgust and he threw the axe down. He refused to even consider using such a tainted weapon for his revenge. A third charge once more brought him into contact with Edelgard’s shield, but this time she was ready and used it as a weapon, striking Dimitri across the face with it and following up with a straight kick to the gut that sends him sliding back.

Using the back of his hand to wipe away the bile that he’d vomited following the kick, Dimitri took note of the fact he’d been knocked back beside his lance. Wasting no time, he tore the relic from the ground and activated its power. Edelgard looked at the shield in her hand, it was battered and dented from the long battle, but she had to hope it had enough left to hold off Dimitri. Sadly this was proven to be a false hope as the tip of his lance penetrated the shield with ease and further wounding the left side of her body. 

With one swift pull, the shield was ripped from Edelgard’s grip and flung aside before the lancehead was once more pointed at her chest. “No more running. No more shields. No more chances!” Dimitri loomed over and his twisted smile seemed to grow larger and more deranged “I’m going to kill you, El. Then I’m going to kill all those you care about, those traitors who joined you and finally, once their all dead, I will kill your precious, professor. How does that sound, hmm El?”

But she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction he wanted. Instead, Edelgard met Dimitri’s insanity with all the pride and dignity she had left. His rage was renewed by the show of defiance and so he moved to bring the battle to a close.

Armour and flesh offered no resistance to the lance and blood coated the ground in a shower of crimson. The time came to a standstill on the battlefield as everything stopped to witness the event unfolding. 

“W-what is...this?” Shocked covered Edelgard’s face, her gaze never leaving Dimitri as he weakly raised his free hand to the weapon sticking out of his chest. The king himself slowly turned his eye in the direction from which the lance came from. “Since when...did you...throw?” Ingrid, her arm outstretched and fierce determination on her face, watched from her pegasus as her former friend and leader sank to his knees.

Time began moving again when a roar of heartbreak and sorrow tore through the silence and the transformed Dedue broke away from his battle with Byleth, rushing to his king’s aid. The empire forces formed up in a defensive line between the beast and their emperor, but they had nothing to worry about. Claws dug deep into the armour covering the demonic beast’s head and with a mighty heave, Byleth lifted the monster and threw it to the far side of the field, tearing the mask off in the process. Dropping the mask, which shattered the ground upon impact, Byleth began to draw in a deep breath. All across her body, the lines between her scales started glowing, creating an intricate pattern as magic gathered in her open jaws.

Edelgard, with Ingrid’s aid, had gotten back to her feet and retrieved her axe. With weapon in hand once more, she moved beside Dimitri and held Aymr up to his neck. “I’m sorry, Dimitri” She did not hide the pain and regret in her voice, not for what she needed to do. “I truly wish there had been another way”

The last sight that Dimitri witnessed was Byleth unleashing her attack upon his loyal friend’s monstrous body, the energy tearing through the crest transformation and returning Dedue to the man he once was.

Cheers rang out from the empire troops, signalling the end of the battle and one step closer to the end of the war. Despite that, however, none were brave enough to move towards the still transformed Byleth, none that is, until Edelgard slowly began making her way towards her teacher. As the young emperor approached, light covered the dragon’s body and shattered, leaving Byleth in her human form. Only, it was different. She was taller, her body more muscular. Horns poked out of her head, a long tail curled around one leg and a set of wings had torn open the back of her shirt. Hesitantly, Edelgard continued her approach. “M-my Teacher?”

Slowly Byleth turned to face Edelgard and a tired smile graced her face. “El” Without warning, her eyes rolled back and her dragon features faded completely as Byleth’s body gave in to its exhaustion and she collapsed. A quick burst of renewed stamina and strength allowed Edelgard to catch Byleth before hitting the ground and she cradled her gently, even as the sword of the creator separated itself from Byleth.

Orders were given to move all wounded back to the temporary base of operations. Burying the dead would have to wait, for now, those still living took priority.

———————————————————————————————————

If Byleth was expecting to see Edelgard waiting for her when she awoke, her wish was not granted. Sadly, the first thing that greeted her upon returning to the waking world was the ever-delightful look of doom from Hubert. A quick check of her legs and arms revealed that she wasn’t restrained in any way which was a positive, for the moment at least. “Good morning, professor” Wonderful, he was in full threat elimination mode “I hope you slept well”

“I don’t know, Hubert, how do you hope someone slept after transforming into a dragon!” Byleth was in no mood for Hubert’s paranoia and so didn’t bother to hold back her annoyance.

“Ah, I'm so glad you brought that up, professor” Looking like the cat who just got the canary, Hubert leaned forward and motioned for Byleth to continue. “Perhaps you can elaborate on your recent...skill acquisition?”

A swift glare was Byleth’s immediate answer to the question before she settled into a more comfortable position in the makeshift bed “When Edelgard arrives, I will tell her myself”

Hubert stood up in a display of intimidation, looming over Byleth so that the shadows covered his face. “You are in no position to set conditions”

A hand shot up and grabbed the front of Hubert’s jacket. He was pulled down to stare into Byleth’s glowing looking eyes as she growled out some words. “And you are in no position to deny me. Now stop the pointless bullshit and open the door for your emperor!” She released her hold and pushed him back before raising one hand to her head. “I...I’m sorry, Hubert. Transforming causes me to be more emotional”

“No, you are correct, professor” Hurbert said after a moment of silence. “I should have waited for lady Edelgard before beginning the interrogation”

Byleth let out a sharp laugh and settled back down into the cot. “Never change, Hubert. If you’d given an actual apology, I’d of suspected you to be an imposter”

A smirk was all she got in response before the dark mage vanished right before Byleth’s eyes. She closed her eyes and muttered to herself “Drama Queen” 

“My teacher” It came out a little more affectionate than she normally allowed, but Edelgard couldn’t help it. She was allowed to worry, especially with what seemed to be the final battle looming. “I’m so glad to see you are alright. When you collapsed after the battle, everyone was so worried, I was worried”

“I know. No doubt everyone is wondering what happened, thought Lindhardt probably has several theories and at least one is correct” Byleth allowed herself to smile at the thought of her ever sleepy friend. That smile soon faded and she returned to being serious. “I won’t waste time. You both had five years to sweep the monastery for any information you could use against Rhea” She looked up at them without emotion or hesitation. “How much of her connection to me do you know?”

A sigh left Edelgard and she allowed herself to be overcome by her more stern and serious persona, that of an emperor. Taking the chair next to Byleth’s bed, she met her professor’s gaze unflinchingly. “We know that Rhea was seeking to restore the goddess to this world using some sort of ritual inside the holy tomb to achieve it. From what we could piece together, there were twelve attempts. None of them succeeded” 

Byleth waited to see if Edelgard would continue before nodding her head. “Yes, that is about correct. Though I’m guessing there were blanks in the information. No doubt items that she would never want to admit or others to know”

“And what information was missing, my teacher?” Rhea’s documents were incomplete, that was true. But how could Byleth know more? What truly happened during her five-year absence?

And so Byleth told them. Told them how Nemesis was nothing more than a bandit who gained dangerous allies who slither in the dark. How he stole the body of a slumbering Sothis from her resting place and how they used it to create the Crest stone of Flames and the Sword of the Creator. She told them how, after defeating Nemesis and reclaiming the sword, Rhea would use the Crest stone and her own artificial children to try to resurrect Sothis.

One of those children was Byleth’s own mother, allowed to live out of some unknown reason, only for Rhea’s twisted obsession to return in full force once she learned of the pregnancy brought about by the union of her daughter and the semi-immortal Jeralt. Believing that the unborn child was the key she was missing, Rhea insisted on being the one to help deliver the baby and did so inside the holy tomb. 

Stillborn, that was how Byleth came into the world until her mother made one final wish. To give the stone to her daughter. Rhea planned to do so but now this had given her an excuse. 

Byleth explained what followed as it was written by her Father. How Jeralt began to suspect and mistrust Rhea, his concern over a child with no heartbeat or visible emotions. His escape from the monastery and the years spent hiding from Rhea while raising Byleth as best he could.

She told them of how she started having dreams of a young woman with green hair sleeping on a throne, like the one in the holy tomb, in the weeks leading up to meeting the three house leaders. That the night of the meeting, the woman awoke and introduced herself as Sothis.

It was when Byleth was explaining Sothis’s ability to turn back the hands of time that Edelgard asked the question that Byleth feared. She asked how many times the power had been used to save one of her students. The answer the emperor received was a tiny, broken voice asking never to answer that. The question was dropped and Byleth was allowed time to recover before continuing.

Sothis slowly recovered more of her powers and memories as Byleth taught at the monastery. How she would scold and council her through each day. As the year progressed, Sothis began to piece together the puzzle that her existence was, until the battle in the forest. When those who slither sought to remove Byleth. 

She hated the memory, the loss she felt that day. The lonely feeling in her chest and the silence in her head. But still, Byleth told them of how Sothis willingly fused with her to free them from the prison. How it changed the colour of Byleth’s hair and eyes while also awakening the sword’s true strength.

What followed that incident, both Edelgard and Hubert knew. Rhea’s increased obsession with Byleth, the mission to the holy tomb and the beginning of the war.

“That is why Rhea hates me so” She smiled sadly and stared at the far wall as if in thought. “I was finally the one who succeeded and I chose to side against her”

“Why did you side with me, my teacher?” Edelgard had always wondered if Byleth’s choice back then had been genuine or not. Despite numerous reassurances, even from the woman in question herself, a small part of her still feared the worst.

Byleth gently took one of Edelgard’s hands into her own and squeezed it in a sign of comfort and support. “Because Sothis told me to always choose my own path, and that path is by your side, El”

“M-MY T-T-TEACHER!?!” Edelgard flushed nearly as red as her armour and Hubert nearly rolled his eyes at the actions of the pair. Knowing that it would be several minutes before his lady cooled enough to full focus.

It was during her five-year slumber following the battle at Garreg Mach that she began the next stage of her transformation. While Byleth didn’t remember much during those five years, the parts she did were of great importance to her. She spoke of seeing Sothis again, learning the truth behind the Nemesis war and her own creation. How Sothis taught her to harness the power of her blood and how to transform into a dragon.

“Unfortunately, I need the sword to change form,” She said to the unasked questions. “I’m not a true Nabatean. My body is mostly human”

“Nabatean? I’m afraid I don’t know this term, my teacher” Edelgard was truly confused. Was that what Rhea’s kind was called? What the goddess was?

“You once asked me about the people who called the red canyon home. Do you remember?” Byleth smiled when Edelgard nodded in remembrance of that long asked question. But what did that have to do with? It suddenly dawned on her. “Yes, they were the Nabateans. The people slaughtered by Nemesis, using their own mother and goddess’s body as a weapon against them”

“That doesn’t matter!” Edelgard sat forward suddenly and took hold of both of Byleth’s hands. Holding them tightly and gazing into her eyes. “You will always be my teacher. The woman who saw past the disguise I wore and reached her hand out to aid a broken young girl. And not just me, you have helped every single member of the black eagles and so many others. So many of us would still be lost or worse if not for you”

“E-El?” But the emperor was not done. She put her arms around Byleth and hugged her tightly. 

“Words can not express how much you mean to everyone. How much you mean to me” She pulled back to look into the other woman’s eyes once more. “No matter what, I will stand by you as you have stood by me”

Choking back a sob, Byleth found herself crying for the first time since her father’s death. Edelgard’s words laid to rest the fear she had harboured since returning. The fear that she would be rejected for the newfound power she wielded. “Thank you, El. Thank you so much”

Slipping from the room in silence, Hubert left to inform the rest of the strike force of Byleth’s recovery. He would speak nothing of what was said, choosing to keep what he learned to himself until the professor was ready to tell the others. He did scowl however at the thought of losing yet another bet to Lindhardt. Hurbert would never hear the end of this from Ferdinand.

————————————————————————————————————

**Chibi adventures through the omake-verse**

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Alternate transformations #1**

Chibi Byleth: *she stared down the demonic beast as it charged towards her. In her heart, she knew it was the right thing to do, but it always hurt to put down a student. In a flash of light, her outfit is replaced by a blue and silver battle dress* Sheathed in the breath of the planet

*golden light swirls around her as she stands ready. The sword of the creator glows brightly, becoming a golden blade in Byleth’s hands*

Chibi Byleth: A torrent of shining life *the golden light spreads out, washing over everyone and filling the other black eagles with renewed strength and hope* Feel its wrath! EX *Byleth raised the golden blade above her head* CALIBUR!!!!! *with a mighty swing, she brings the blade back down and the demonic beast is consumed by the light unleashed from the sword*

————————————————————————————————————

**Alternate transformation #2**

*As the light faded and everyone was able to see once more, they were shocked to see that Byleth was gone. Had she been erased by her own last-ditch attack? What were they going to do now that...something moved on the ground in front of the monster. A small green-haired figure slowly stood up and stretched*

Chibi Byleth: *yawns like she’d just awoken from a good nap*

*Everyone stares in shock at the tiny professor. Dressed in a modified dancers garb and with her waterfall of wild green hair now in two pigtails, she looked less like a fierce warrior and more like a child. When she opened her eyes, however, everything froze*

Chibi Byleth: *She looks up at the monstrous Dedue and gives the sigh of a disappointed mother before waving her hand. Time rewinds before everyone's eyes and Dedue is returned to his human form* Naughty children should not play with these *She takes the crest from his hand and turns to dust between her fingers*

*Byleth yawns and stretches again before floating up and over to Edelgard. If everyone wasn’t frozen in place, their jaws would have gone through the earth. After reaching Edelgard, Byleth latched on to her back, snuggled into her hair and wrapped her arms around her neck*

Chibi Byleth: *snaps her fingers and time is restored to the black eagles and the empire soldiers* Hurry up and capture everyone, El. I wanna go home and snuggle *slowly drifts off to sleep*

Chibi Edelgard: *blushes heavily and stutters out the order to capture the kingdom troops*

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**A rude awakening**

Chibi Hubert: This has gone on long enough! *he storms through the hallway with Caspar and Ferdinand trying to stop him*

Chibi Caspar: There is nothing wrong with them getting to relax. the war is over

Chibi Ferdinand: I must agree with Caspar, Hubert. I see no reason to disturb Edelgard or the professor, especially not so forcefully.

Chibi Hubert: They both have duties to attend which are being delayed because of their childish need to sleep late *dark magic coats his hand before he uses it to force open the door before him * your majesties! this has *it was thanks to the quick reflexes of both is his friend and lover that saved Hubert from becoming a charred husk. Instead, they watched as a torrent of flames reduced the stone wall of the corridor into a molten puddle. After the flames died down, the three men nervously poked their heads into the room *

Byleth: *growls loudly as she crouches protectively over Edelgard, her wings spread out to shield her wife's naked form while her tail twitches in anger and flames flicker out of her mouth *

Chibi Ferdinand: a-a-a-a-apologies y-your m-majesties. H-Hubert did not mean any offence and *Byleth growls louder * and we will just be going, sorry for the disturbance *he grabs Hubert and runs off with Caspar not far behind *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Date night with monster girls**

Chibi El: *riding on the back of a chibi dragon Byleth * we need to be quiet or our date night is going to be ruined.

Chibi dragon Byleth: *nods her large head and moves silently over the monastery wall *

*Once on the other side of the wall, they prepare to head into the forest, only to freeze when the clouds clear, letting the light of the full moon fill the clearing and reveal the equally shocked forms of Petra and a werewolf Dorothea *

Chibi El:...

Chibi d-Byleth:...

Chibi Dorothea: *tries to chuckle nervously, only for it to come out as a soft whimper*

Chibi Petra:...we not be saying anything if you not be

Chibi El:...agreed

*The two couples go their separate ways to enjoy the rest of their evening *

**Author's Note:**

> Right so. This idea originally came about after seeing a picture of Byleth after her five-year slumber with long-ass hair similar to Sothis, then I thought, but what if Byleth could also become a dragon. And well, you get this. In all honesty, I'm disappointed with this fic. I felt I could have done better, it feels like something was missing the entire time. Hell, this has just sat in my documents for weeks because I couldn't figure out what to do. So finally I just said fuck it and decided to post. If people liked it, cool. If you hated it, I understand. Thank you for taking the time to read it all the same.


End file.
